平安夜 02
by Jamie1945
Summary: 羡澄02
1. Chapter 1

平安夜 02

江家在市中心，闹中取静的小独栋，后面还有个小院，种了梅花与橘子，用青花瓷养了两缸碗莲。冬天的时候，残荷开败，缸里的水结了冰，小时候魏无羡总喜欢和江澄一起拿石头砸开薄冰，去摸水底下的鹅卵石。

事后两个小东西都冻的手指通红，被江厌离拉去泡温水，再被虞紫鸢一通臭骂。

魏无羡开门进屋，打开灯，熟悉的低柔暖光瞬间荡开，溢满整间屋子。家里还是四年前的样子，一点没变，他却忽然感觉恍如隔世了。江澄把他推到一边，冷冰冰道："冷死了，你究竟进不进屋？"

魏无羡一个愣神，江澄已经把鞋子脱在一边，反手关上门，自顾自往走廊深处走。他像一只猫梭巡在自己孤独的王国，光线在他消瘦柔韧的身体上拖出又深又长的影子。

江厌离在外面和金子轩过节，江枫眠在巴黎出差，家里空空荡荡，只有他们。

而在今天之前的四年，这里只有江澄，伶仃一人。

魏无羡愣了一愣，心头忽然就软了，片刻前的怒火在这柔软昏暗的光中平静无声地消散，如同灶上烧的热汤，一揭开盖子，扑面而来都是湿润乳白的水汽，带着绵甜的家的味道。

思念与怀念疯狂地滋长，却又同时令他感到近乡情怯的无所适从。他四处碰碰看看，看厨房里的盘碗和冰箱，擦了擦茶几上摆着的木质相框，拿起柜子上的陶瓷小鸟，江枫眠的青瓷茶杯，还有江澄随手放在那里的钥匙串，上面扣着一只傻头傻脑的小斑点狗。

钥匙扣是魏婴初二春游的时候给江澄买的，13块5，没几个钱，纯粹是顺手买来逗江澄玩的。江澄从小就喜欢狗，可惜魏婴怕得要死。为了魏无羡他的三只小狗被送走，气得江澄哭闹了好一阵，但最终还是仗义地担负起了帮魏婴赶狗的职责。江澄拿到这只钥匙扣的第一天，就十分嫌弃它丑，但嫌弃了那么多年，居然还好好地挂在他的钥匙上，上面的贴画都磨掉了一半，愈加傻里傻气。

他总是那么恋旧，魏无羡忽然想叹气。

他把那串钥匙握在手里，就着昏黄的落地灯细细打量，却忽然听见靠近的脚步。江澄解了衣服开完空调，终于出来，魏婴转头看他，眨了眨眼睛，钥匙在他的手里发出一串丁零当啷的清脆声响。"还留着这个呢？"他问，而江澄的脸色忽然变得很难看。

"还给我。"江澄冷着脸，伸手就来夺，魏无羡眼疾手快地握在手里举高了，二人一阵挣扎抢夺，简直像小学生那样绕来绕去，前胸后背地贴在一起。江澄一个转身，于是他们就几乎胸膛相贴，四腿交错，四目相对，定定地对视。江澄够不到钥匙，又被卡在沙发边上，咬牙切齿，一字一句，眼尾都被激得微红起来："魏无羡，还给我。"

"不给，"魏无羡高高挑起半边的眉毛，"本来就是我送你的，我拿回来玩玩也是天经地义嘛，你说是不是？"

"…"

魏无羡终于褪去笑意，凑近了，轻轻开口，仿佛在温柔地顺毛："江澄，你好好说话，回答我的问题，我就还给你，好不好？"

江澄看着他，似乎是被气得狠了，半晌都没答话。他眼神凌厉，眼尾却微微洇红，几乎叫人生出一丝委屈的错觉，冷冰冰地开口："谁说这是你送的了？关你这个四年不回家的人什么事？"

魏无羡卸了气，十分委屈："喂喂，讲讲道理，你不也四年没有联系我？"

"我怎么知道你的联系方式！"

"你不知道姐姐一直在和我联系？"魏无羡一挑眉，目光里明明白白地写着"少来"。

"…"江澄道，"那你也不来问我的联系方式？！"

魏婴又气又冤枉："那还不是因为你一张死人脸，我以为你这辈子都不想见到我了吗？是，我他妈对不住江叔叔，对不住虞阿姨，对不住你—我没胆子惹你生气，我躲还不行吗！"

江澄也很生气："魏无羡你有没有脑子！！！我他妈又没拉黑你，你躲个屁躲！！！"

"…啊？"魏无羡愣住，"不是—那我怎么打不通你的电话？给你发消息你也不回？"

"…"江澄把头扭到一边，目光低回游离在虚空里，"我那两个月没开手机。"

魏无羡闻言一怔，知道他说的是虞紫鸢去世之后的两个月，内心顿时五味杂陈起来。

他喉头上下一动，问："你没开手机….干什么去了？"

"抽烟，工作，喝酒，工作，抽烟，喝酒。"江澄说，"照顾我爸，还有打架。"

"…"

江澄自幼要强，不肯给家里丢脸，凡事都要争个第一，魏无羡干过的这些事，他是从来不肯的。若是放在以前，魏婴绝不会相信江澄会有如此颓废放纵的日子。可是父亲重病，母亲去世，那时的江澄，也不过是个十七岁的高中生。他除了熬着牙硬撑着，又能怎么办呢？

魏无羡默然许久，道："对不起。"

"你别。"江澄看了他一眼，又忍不住移开视线，恨恨道，"你以为我有那么容易消气吗？"

"没事，用不着消气，反正我该。"魏婴凑近上去眨了眨眼，眸中忽然绽出吟吟的笑意，"再说，我会害怕你生气？大不了你什么时候消气，我什么时候再这串钥匙扣还你，你说呢，我的好师弟？"

这话一边卖乖，一边又十分无赖，江澄被那句"好师弟"激得炸毛，踹了他一脚："我去你妈的魏无羡！把东西还我！"

"好好好，给你，什么都给你。"魏无羡笑着把钥匙放进他的掌心，握着江澄的手合拢他的十指，还顺势亲了一亲他白皙的内侧手腕。

这一下又轻又柔软，如羽毛一般轻佻风流。

江澄整个人都僵住，猛然想要挣脱，魏无羡却卡着他的手腕不放，好整以暇地一挑眉毛，目光狡黠又直白："哟，这会儿知道难受了？可是江澄，别人想对你做的，比这过分百倍—你一个直男跑去gaybar，究竟怎么想的啊？"

"…要不是找你，你以为我会去？"

"不是—江澄你是不是傻，你想找我，上课的时候来不就行了？我记得校园论坛上还有人传我的全套课表呢。"

"你还有脸说？"江澄冷笑，"开学到现在，你去上过几节课？"

"…"魏无羡装傻，"反正不点名嘛。"

"你以为我不知道你翘课去哪儿了？"江澄却看了他一眼，出乎意料的没有拆穿，只是轻哼了一声，"起开。"

魏无羡频繁翘课，当然是去了江枫眠那儿帮忙干活去了。只是天下没有不透风的墙，江总身边出现一个帅到冒泡的新人助手，形影不离，干活又得力，要是这样江少爷还不知道，这几年的小江总也是白当了。

江澄暗中观察了大半年，发现魏无羡宁愿蹲在学校门口的超市里吃泡面，都不跟江枫眠回家，气得愈加牙根痒痒。结果魏无羡吃完泡面拍拍手，又跑去云深泡吧，一路上还跟男男女女笑着打招呼，飞吻跟批发似的不要钱。

外面是平安夜的彩灯与圣诞树的亮闪闪的装饰，江澄坐在咖啡厅里独自工作到一半，看见魏无羡和聂怀桑勾肩搭背进了酒吧，心态崩得一塌糊涂。他原本还在犹豫要怎么完成姐姐的嘱托，把钥匙给这个讨厌鬼，结果这下倒好—他头也不回地走进云深，酒精上头，什么都抛在脑后。

去你妈的gaybar，去你妈的性向。

有什么不敢的？他只想把魏无羡绑架回家。

当然了，这些所有的想法，江澄一丁点都不打算让魏无羡知道。好在这个死基佬确确实实地跟着自己回来了—哼，算他还有点良心。江澄打开冰箱，拎出两瓶啤酒，冰凉的玻璃与水珠贴在手心，他却竟然感到久违的安宁与平静。

回来就好。回来就好。

麦芽与酒精的香气顺着冰凉的液体流入喉管，终于令江澄平复下些许血液里的激动的热度。喝下一口之后犹不满足，他甩掉了身上的白色粗针羊绒衫，露出里面轻薄的深紫衬衫。

空调太热了。他头也不抬地向魏无羡抛出另一瓶啤酒，却不是询问的意思："喝不喝？"

魏无羡一把接住玻璃瓶，啧了一声，一屁股陷进沙发里："江澄你倒是给个开瓶器啊！"

魏无羡永远不会拒绝喝酒。

江澄随手一个旧开瓶器抛了过去，唇边终于露出一点飞扬的笑意。

他们并排坐在沙发上喝酒，默契地一碰玻璃瓶，正如过去一样，什么都不曾改变。

魏无羡同他说开了，这会儿又回到阔别四年的家里，整个人放松得恨不得滩在沙发里。在异国他乡漂泊了四年，已经许久不曾有过如此的温暖与安宁。他懒洋洋地勾着江澄的肩，喝了一口酒，道："不过说真的，江澄，以后你别去gaybar了。"

江澄甚至懒得把他的手抖下肩头，闻言斜了他一眼："你能去，我就不能去？"

"不是—你一个直男去那里图什么嘛。"魏婴道，"而且圈子里乱的很，你今天露了个面，不知道多少人得往你身上缠。"

"我会怕这个？"

"人言可畏着呢，"魏无羡懒洋洋地笑了，"再说了，酒吧那种地方，要是真被人盯上，指不定有人能搞出什么手段，下药的事情也不是没有过。"

江澄险些喷酒："你被人下过药？"

魏无羡乐了："那哪儿能啊？要下也是我给别人下啊！"

"…你还有本事说，我们家的脸都快被你败完了！"

"哎呀师妹，这不是还有你嘛—离经叛道归我，洁身自好归你。话说回来，你直得跟个棒槌似的，我就算了，可千万别去撩别的弯的啊—撩出火来，我可帮不了你。"

"我为什么要去撩gay？"江澄一脸嫌弃地白了他一眼。

魏无羡心想，还不是因为你长得好看还贼迟钝，不自觉地撩了人都不知道。但他想了半天，也不知道怎么说才能不被打，因此只得语重心长地诚恳道："那是因为你傻。"

"你妹！"

"过奖过奖，本人没有妹妹，只有一个师妹。"

"魏无羡你是不是想死？"

"有本事你倒是来杀啊？"

江澄十分不服气，狠狠灌了口酒："为什么一个两个都说我直的像棒槌？我的品味真的那么有问题吗！"

魏无羡思考了一下妃妃茉莉小爱的名字，决定诚恳地点头："你在取名字上的品味，真的不能更直了。"

"…你对妃妃茉莉和小爱有什么意见？信不信我现在就把它们抱回家？"

"不不不没意见！江澄你别冲动！！！！！！"

"…"

"而且你想啊，我要是知道你不是直的，我早就…"早就什么呢？魏无羡说到这里，忽然自己停住了。

江澄问："你早就什么？"

"没什么，"魏无羡仰头喝酒，"也许我早就向你爸你妈检举揭发，让你和我一起跪键盘了？"

江澄踹了他一脚。魏无羡躲开，伸出一脚回踹。

喜欢上一个直男，对任何人来说都不是好事，而江澄是他最好的、唯一的兄弟。

他清清楚楚，所以不必再提。

江澄生的一张好皮相，有一双祸水的眼睛，眉峰一挑，便能勾魂夺魄。魏无羡从小就觉得自己天下第一帅，但又时常看着江澄，感觉到微妙的挫败—魏无羡时至今日也记得十五岁那个朦胧的春梦，梦中人面目不清，却独独有一双清亮的杏眼。

他醒过来，摸到裤子里的粘腻，咂摸回味起昨夜的绮梦，忽然觉得好像男人也没什么不可以？

魏无羡生性没心没肺，根本没把性向太当回事，最先出柜的对象便是江澄。他总觉得无论发生什么，江澄都会站在自己这边，因而出柜这等大事，也被他信口拈来，像家常便方一般随口就出—只不过，江澄的反应出乎了他的意料。

江澄丢下一句"让我静静"，夺门而去，三天之后才又跟他搭话。那时他的目光和神情都十分难以形容，难以形容得令魏无羡感到了本能的恐慌—好在他最终还是想通了，把魏无羡约到篮球场上打了场球，血虐了一番之后，宣布不许魏婴再把任何事情瞒着他。

魏无羡一看就知道这人消气了，笑逐颜开地去勾他的肩膀："好好好，您说的都对，您高兴就好—所以我们能去吃饭了吗？饿死了，食堂都要关门了。"

"起开，一身汗。"江澄十分唾弃，一把把书包背上肩膀，"能不能有点出息？食堂关门就关门，谁稀罕，到外面吃就是了。"

"呃，说起这个…"

"…你零花钱不会又用完了吧？"江澄几乎昏过去，"你都拿去干什么了？！"

"其实这个月也没什么别的事儿，就是帮隔壁班的绵绵参谋她们班的游园会活动…顺便帮忙买了点装饰材料什么的？"

江澄难以置信："你他妈不是喜欢男的吗？还去招惹别的班的小姑娘做什么？！"

魏无羡眼神无辜："爱美之心不分男女，我是说我喜欢男的，可是我没说我只喜欢男的啊。"

"….魏无羡，你他妈，我真是—"江澄气得说不出话，掉头就走。

魏无羡习以为常，滴溜起书包，跟在怒气冲冲的江澄后面远远地喊："哎，等等我啊江澄，咱们晚饭吃什么，是吃门口的烤冷面，还是去吃酸辣粉啊！"

"吃你个头的酸辣粉！我要吃烧烤！"

魏无羡心想，感谢江澄直成棒槌的心肠。

有他这样的兄弟，任何人都不该奢求更多。

那么多个日日夜夜，四年里的分分秒秒，他见过太多美的丑的，纯情的妖艳的，魏无羡在哪里都如鱼得水，哪怕是在美利坚的土地上。然而他仍旧本能地寻找那样一双杏眼，在每一个枕边人的身上寻觅同一个人的影子—或许是他追求的只有那唯一的欢愉，或许是他仍旧渴望归宿。

可无论是谁，都不如那一夜绮梦。

江澄是他最好的兄弟，是他早已下定决心，要扶持一生的人。魏无羡从没想过江澄身边的那一个位子，却也没打算把自己的位子拱手让人—让江澄去gaybar？那可真是羊入虎口，害人害己。

江澄在感情上太单纯，读不懂魏婴的占有欲，也读不懂他自己。

那么这样就刚好。

魏无羡喝着冰啤酒，吹着热空调，借着酒精自我放纵："总之，江澄啊，酒吧那个地方充满了想419的人，没有这个需求，你还是不要去了。"

江澄看了他一眼，挑衅似的笑了："419怎么了？大家都是成年人了？"

"419不怎么，只不过，"魏无羡满不在乎，随便喝了口酒，"你知道安全措施应该怎么做吗？男的和男的之间？"

"…还有安全措施？怎么做？"

魏婴喷酒："天哪，师弟你终于长大了！可是你又不跟男的419，我跟你科普这个干嘛？"

"你怎么知道我不会？"

魏无羡笑了，好整以暇地看着江澄的眼睛，言语逗弄："你会么？我能在酒吧和一个陌生人接吻，和一个陌生人上床，江澄，你敢么？你连和女的一夜情都不会吧？"

江澄盯着他，忽然笑了一下。这一弯唇角里带着一丝嘲讽，却灼然明亮得有如忽然绽开的紫色花火。

然后他抓住魏无羡的领口，一把低头吻了上去。魏无羡蓦然睁大眼睛，大脑一片空白，只感受到江澄无法抗拒的力道，大得几乎让他们牙齿生疼地磕碰在一起，嘴唇间的柔软气息带着酒气的辛辣，有如一朵怦然炸开的烟花。

太生涩了。魏无羡后知后觉地想，江澄的业务也太不熟练了吧？

他尚未回神，江澄却已经放开了他，慢慢挑起半边锋利又飞扬的眉峰："谁说我不敢？"

他站起身来，想要功成身退，却被魏无羡拉住手臂拖回来，一把推进沙发里用力地深吻。江澄猝不及防地挣扎，却被人制住下身，又吮住唇舌，亲到浑身发软，近乎窒息。

"这才叫接吻。"魏无羡喘息着地放开他，俯视着江澄，眼睛亮得几乎发狠，"另外，我说过了，不要随便撩一个弯的，你究竟听没听见？"

"可你不是别人。"江澄定定地看着他，忽然短促地笑了起来，眼眸雪亮清澈有如刀锋，横冲直撞地割碎魏婴的理智与灵魂。他问："魏无羡，你敢和陌生人上床—你敢和我上床吗？"

魏无羡咬住牙。

他没有说话，只是第二次凶狠地吻住他，皮带搭扣打开的声音是他唯一的回答。


	2. chapter 2 车

03

很久很久以前，久到魏无羡还没意识到自己没有那么直以前，一个夏夜。

冷空调在室内低低地送着风，幽暗的房间里，只有播放着AV的电脑散发着光亮。屏幕上是缠绵赤裸的肉体，电脑前的两个少年一人一只耳机，此刻却已因为动作而掉了下来，落在一边，无人问津。十五岁的魏无羡瞥见江澄红通通的脸颊，坏心眼地弯起嘴角："江澄，你硬了？"

"关、关你屁事！"江澄嘴硬，警惕地与他拉开距离，"你干什么？"

"不干什么，"魏无羡却猛然欺身而近，手已经毫不客气地摸到他的裤裆，理直气壮，"互帮互助呗。"

江澄炸了毛一通挣扎，奈何被人攥着命根子，打闹间囫囵地一起滚到床上。"魏无羡你—呜！"他张口要骂，尾音却陡然上升在了难以抑制的呻吟里，如同一袅细烟，勾人心弦。魏无羡撸得他身体发软，一阵快感窜上尾椎骨，令江澄不自觉地抬腰，有如舒服得露出柔软肚子的猫。"我技巧还不错吧？"魏无羡露出一个得逞又得意的神情，像每一个欲望蓬勃的青少年那样笑起来，"你害羞什么？大家都是好兄弟，有福同享，有难同当啊。"

我—我去你妈的有福同享，有难同当！

要不是江澄不得不咬着嘴唇死命忍住羞耻的呻吟，他只怕已经骂出了口。他此刻悔得肠子都青了，下午的时候万万不该被魏婴一句"不敢看AV还算什么男人？"激得头脑发热，答应了一同看小黄片的邀约，进而把自己逼入了这么个窘迫的境地—说实在的，江澄作为身心正常的十五岁青少年，还有个热爱小黄书的发小魏无羡，从来不太把不可描述当回事。

可看书看片是一回事，亲身经历又是另一回事了。

眼前的情形已然脱缰，可魏婴的动作却容不得他思考。他觉得魏无羡的呼吸近得令人陌生，又亲昵得令人怦然心动，错乱的脉搏与彼此的温热气息交织在一起，简直叫他心乱如麻，手足无措。江澄觉得自己仿佛着了魔，被下半身的快感逼得无处可逃—操，都他妈是魏无羡的错。

江澄看他一脸游刃有余，气得牙根发痒，猛然一个翻身，把魏无羡按进自己的羽绒床："互帮互助？行啊。"

滋啦一声，他干脆利落地拉下了魏无羡的裤链。

江澄行动利落，神态凶狠，乌黑的杏眼却十足湿润，眼尾微微洇出艳丽的红，顿时把那凌厉的意思磨去了大半，软成一股子虚张声势的恼羞。魏无羡自小就看惯了江澄嘴上不饶人的套路，顿时忍不住笑起来，刚想出口调戏两句，却忽然噤声，变了脸色。

江澄的手在他那根上不轻不重地捋过，终于露出一丝矜骄的笑意，轻轻一挑眉峰："你不也硬了？"

这下子想骂娘的顿时变成了魏无羡。

操，他心想，这可真是个冤家。

空调的热气在裸露的皮肤上滚过，干燥又温暖，把外面的冬日隔绝在外。24岁的魏无羡舔过江澄的耳垂，模糊的笑意顺着耳蜗震动到人的心底："我说江澄，你不会这些年都没和人做过吧？"

"你管我？"江澄难以自抑地仰起修长的脖颈，含着沙哑呻吟的嗓音颤抖紧绷有如琴弦，"有本事你猜啊。"

"这还用猜？"魏无羡理所应当地笑了，吻住他白皙的侧颈，有如黑豹咬住猎物的喉咙，"你看看你，连接吻都不会，像什么成年人的样子？"

江澄一个翻身骑坐在他身上，面色嫣红地喘息："老子高兴。"

魏无羡却伸出手来揽住他的后颈，手指细细摩擦着江澄颈后细致的皮肤，咧嘴一笑："师兄教你啊。"

江澄没有回答，于是他拉下江澄的脖子把他拖入一个吻，轻而易举地长驱直入。那是一场渐入佳境的勾引，魏无羡含住那双单薄又柔软的嘴唇，撬开江澄的牙关。他勾着江澄柔软青涩的舌尖一同交缠舔弄，开始还轻柔温存地引导，后面却气息渐重，逼着彼此一起向更深的地方坠落。江澄尝起来像白薄荷酒的味道，酒精辛辣，带着柠檬与薄荷沁凉的甜，一入口就能顺着喉管沁到人心里去。魏无羡喝够了才放开他，江澄气喘吁吁，几乎窒息，上衣却已经被人解开了大半。

….魏无羡你究竟有多熟练？

江澄瞪了他一眼，一时间只能喘息，心中又酸又气，说不出话来。魏无羡的手却趁人之危地顺着他的后腰摸上去，抚过他光裸细腻的背，一寸寸爱抚他柔韧敏感的腰，如同顺下一只高傲的猫的毛。于是江澄一点点软在他的手掌下，目光里的凶狠化作春水，微微眯起来，几乎仿佛有些沉醉的时候，却冷不丁被人使坏地捏了一把侧腰。

"魏—魏无羡你！"江澄急红了眼，条件反射地挣扎。

魏无羡早有预谋地一个翻身，把他软绵绵的反抗都镇压在身下，又亲了下去，又摸了几把江澄的细腰，模模糊糊地调笑："还是那么敏感？"

江澄被他亲得浑身发软，终于找回呼吸时，破口大骂："无赖！"

"你第一天知道我无赖吗？" 魏无羡目光无辜，看见江澄泛红的脸颊又觉可爱，忍不住低头使坏，又亲了亲他的鼻尖，"阿澄？"

他这么一唤，江澄忽然就不吭声了。

"…你还有理了。"他口是心非，却到底纵容着魏无羡全然解开他的衬衫，露出一股子蚌壳里藏着的雪白的肉。魏无羡的手已经探进他的底裤，俯视着他的眼睛有如桃花灼灼，那么亮，那么饱含春意—江澄被他笑得面热，轻轻哼了一声，恼羞地咬住魏无羡的耳朵："回房间里。"

江澄忽然记起魏无羡刚来家里时的样子，小小的一个，还有些未退去的怯生生，甚至拿着片瓜想来讨好自己，学着姐姐的样子，颤颤巍巍地喊"阿澄…..？"

那时他正伤心着自己的三只小狗被送走，闻言更加生气，哭着把魏无羡的瓜打翻："你走！你走！"

然而后来他们很快铁起来之后，魏无羡才发现，江澄其实很喜欢姐姐那样叫他"阿澄"，但又觉得这样有些太女气，便别扭得不肯让别人叫，魏无羡叫他一声，他便要一脚踹上来。这人说到底心软得不得了，吃软不吃硬，魏无羡平时"江澄"来"师妹"去地叫，只有打定主意要哄人的时候，才会眼巴巴地唤"阿澄"，百试百灵，屡试不败。

江澄最讨厌他这一点—他太聪明，又太自由。魏无羡手里抓着他的命脉，把他吃得死死的，以至于他根本无从躲避无从抗拒，可一个转身，这个风一般的人却忽然就不见了，随心所欲，抓也抓不住。

江澄设想过无数次魏无羡回来的场景，但从来没有想过，会发展成这么个天雷勾动地火的情形。他认识了魏无羡已经快要二十年，然而直到这个充满酒精与冲动的夜晚，他才忽然意识到自己草蛇灰线、伏行千里的情愫。一切都容不得理智的推敲，只凭直觉作祟。魏无羡把他按在当年他们打过飞机的那张羽绒床上，打开一管凡士林，淋漓冰凉的润滑液往他的股沟里流淌。

"你干什么…."江澄伏在床上，大脑混乱，迷茫地皱起眉。

"润滑。"魏无羡的吻一串顺着他的背往下，手上探入的动作却熟练而毫不犹豫，"别怕。"

诡异的入侵感令江澄条件反射地想要缩起身体，魏无羡却扣着他的腰，顺便还在他的臀尖上不轻不重地拍了一掌，清脆的一声几乎让江澄被羞耻淹没。"魏婴你他妈—！"江澄回过头来，目光如火，盈着水光。魏婴却不以为意地俯下身去，干脆扳住他的脸，不容抗拒地与他接吻："你不是想知道安全措施吗？—放松一点，江澄，我在教你。"

教你个头啊教！

魏无羡手段熟练，太老司机，江澄被他拿捏在掌心，无从抗拒，只能羞愤欲死地感受着手指在身体里扩张进出…甚至还察觉出了些许空虚的快意。

"？！"江澄猛然绷直了身体，咬紧下唇才堪堪遏制住几乎脱口而出的甜腻呻吟。

魏无羡伏在他的背上，高热的胸膛贴着他的脊背，勾起唇角："江澄，你听没听说过前列腺高潮？"

江澄一愣，十分茫然，却本能地感到未知的恐慌。

接下来的一切…江澄羞于启齿。被仅仅几根手指弄到高潮的感觉太可怕，像是隔着一道磨砂玻璃被水流冲刷击打，隔着一整个潮湿的世界，连爽利都是模糊不清的。他的身体已然被全然打开，高潮之后，便是隐约的空虚与无尽的羞耻。江澄陷在雪白的羽绒枕里，低低喘息着平复，微微一偏头，便看见魏无羡一甩手脱去黑色T恤，又把裤子往床下随手一甩，动作利落又饱含力道，带着一丝放纵的发泄意味。

对上江澄的眼神，他忽的一笑，乌黑的眼眸里饱含欲望，盯着江澄的眼睛，咬着套子滋啦一声撕开包装。

江澄几乎被他煞住，声音里犹自夹着颤抖的喘息："你哪儿来的套子？"

"之前从酒吧厕所里摸来的，"魏无羡从包装袋里取出那个薄薄的小东西，语气是种轻快的习以为常，"圈子里乱的很，不知道多少人喜欢在厕所打炮，gaybar的卫生间里到处都是这个玩意儿，跟不要钱似的，你不知道？"

"我—我他妈怎么可能知道？！"

"哦，也对，"魏无羡一边撸上套子一边笑了起来，眼睛里都是饱满而轻佻的揶揄，"毕竟，你是直男，怎么可能知道圈子里的这些事。"

"直男"二字，放在眼下的场合未免太过讽刺，又有些近乎下流的香艳。江澄被他这么一激，刚要开口反击，却连呼吸都窒住，逼出了一声拉长的呻吟—因为魏无羡抬起他的一条腿直接进入，蓄谋已久，没有犹豫，还在他的耳边低声道："江澄，其实我还真想试试，把你拖进厕所来上一炮。"

"你….！"

魏无羡不紧不慢地把自己完全推进去，轻哼着一笑："别那么惊讶，江澄，想上你的人或者想被你上的人，能从云深一路排队排到火车站—不过，我猜他们完全想不到，号称直男的你会在我的床上吧？"

江澄已被他大得过分的尺寸逼得眼前一阵眩晕，却忍着痛楚酥麻，仍要咬牙切齿："你得意什么！你不过是，不过是仗着…"

"仗着你喜欢我。"魏无羡深深操进最深处，猛的俯下身去，衔住江澄的唇。他终于显出一丝温柔，仿佛猛虎细嗅蔷薇，在激烈的动作下，泄露出视若珍宝的温存。"江澄。"他叹息，"江澄。"

江澄被他这一记顶弄得几乎眼角发红："谁…谁他妈喜欢你，你少自作多情….嗯啊…."

"你不喜欢我，却还留着我十几年前送你的钥匙扣？你不喜欢我，却四年以来依旧留着我的房间，经常整理？你不喜欢我，却买下了云深51%的股权，还让温宁看着我，确保我的安全？"

"…..？！"

"怎么，云深几个月前换的那个新股东不是你么？"魏无羡压着他的前列腺慢慢碾过去，终于磨出江澄一声带着哭腔的呻吟，与这粗暴相对应的，却是一个花瓣般轻轻的吻，"江澄，你这套蒙蒙别人可以，但拿来蒙我，还是算了吧。"

江澄头脑一片空白混乱，声音在震惊中喘息断续："你…你是怎么知道的？"

魏无羡只是俯下身去，叼住他的脖子："温宁是我的人。"

"…"

"阿澄，"魏无羡一边刺穿他，一边却温柔地托起他，终于露出一个坦率又亲昵的笑，低喘着总结，"你还真是一点没变。"

江澄一点都不想跟他说话了。

光是这一场激烈的交合就足够耗尽他的一切氧气，令他的大脑停转。魏无羡在欢爱上十足熟稔，更何况哪怕没有技巧，光是魏无羡本人，就已足够令他沉沦。魏婴尝起来像龙舌兰、皮革与青草的味道，自由而热烈，永远拥抱天空与火焰，他的身上有微热的汗，正像很多年前那样，他们在那个夏夜胡乱地、青涩地触摸彼此，而江澄也同很多年前那个乱七八糟的青少年一样，情不自禁，怦然心动。

直也好，弯也罢。可是这么多年来能让他动心的，只有魏婴。

江澄从不知晓自己的占有欲背后的爱意，直至今夜。

喷薄而出的思念与爱意将他的理智全然淹没，仅仅是想要把这个人留在身边的愿望，都令他焦渴又痛苦。即使是以这样的形式也好—江澄的腿不自觉地勾上魏无羡的腰，用力地缠绵，换来一阵更深的冲刺。

因为他知道，魏无羡比任何人都要肆意，比任何人都要自由，那是刻在魏婴骨子里的本性。他爱这样的魏婴，又恨这样的魏婴。可是无所谓—只要他们还在一起，一切都能度过，一切都无所谓。

在这个世上，不会有人比他更洞悉魏无羡灵魂里的温度，也不会有人比他更能放纵魏婴骨子里的肆无忌惮。江澄纵容魏无羡在他的身上驰骋，并以同样的力度还以主动。

淫靡的水声从他们的交合处响起，粘腻而涨满春情。魏无羡对他从来毫不留情，喜欢把他往恼羞窘迫的极处逼，江澄恨到极处，只能用力咬上他的肩头，泪眼朦胧地搂住那具躯体。

魏无羡嘶了口气，却反而笑了："阿澄，再搂紧一点。"

"？"

"别怪我没提醒过你，一会儿可别求我慢一点。"

第二次到达高潮的时候，江澄精疲力尽。他的眼前一阵朦胧灯光，有如淌过一整个湿热雨季。快感到了巅峰，便有如云端，一片全然的、绵软的空白。泛着浅色光晕的潮汐慢慢地褪了下去，像是从极乐重坠回人间，江澄陷在雪白的被子里，几乎想要睡去。

太累了，一切又太好了，他疑心是个梦境。梦一觉，再让他清醒吧。

魏无羡的手却横在他的腰间，把他搂进一个怀抱："阿澄，你是不是又瘦了…"

"你才瘦了呢，"江澄蹙着眉，声音模模糊糊，却依旧条件反射地反唇相讥，"魏无羡…"

"嗯？"

江澄的大脑迷蒙了一阵，神魂在疲惫的快乐间游荡。

他想说我真的很高兴，他想说魏无羡你真是个混蛋，他又想说回来就好。

可是最终的最终，他只是望着玻璃窗外，低声喃喃："…下雪了。"

真的，平安夜的钟声远远传来，洁白的雪花纷纷落下，有如一个童话。

魏无羡笑了，无声而满足。他轻吻江澄的后颈，有如一片雪花飘落："江澄，圣诞快乐。"

fin.


End file.
